This invention pertains to roofing shingles, and more particularly, to a shingle mount utilized in shingling the ridges of a house roof.
The conventional method of shingling a ridge line is to simply nail first and second shingles in an abutting relationship on the opposed roof surfaces sloping away from the ridge line. Subsequent pairs of abutting shingles, overlapping the antecedent pair, are likewise nailed along the ridge line until the ridge row of shingles is completed. Another method utilizes a plurality of one-piece ridge shingles which mirror the configuration of the ridge line. These one-piece shingles are nailed along the ridge line in an overlapping relationship therebetween to present the ridge row of shingles.
Wood shingles or shakes need proper drainage and ventilation to allow contacting moisture to evaporate. Although shakes are somewhat irregularly split, which presents a natural ventilation, this surface irregularity allows moisture, particularly melting snow, to filter to a position underneath the shingle.
This trapped, shingle-contacting moisture can hasten the deterioration of the overlying ridge shingles as well as the roof shingles inferiorly adjacent thereto. Such deleterious effects have been evidenced by the common need to replace the ridge shingles along the main and/or hip ridges of a roof prior to an entire reroofing being required.
In response thereto, I have invented a mounting bracket for clamping shingles along a ridge line which effectively inhibits prolonged contact of deteriorating moisture with the ridge shingles. My shingle mount comprises a metal sheet bendable along its longitudinal medial axis so as to present a constructive ridge line with first and second plates sloping therefrom. In use the bracket is nailed to the roof so that the constructive ridge line of the bracket overlies the roof's ridge line with the plates overlying the respectively adjoining surfaces of the roof. Extending from an end of each plate is a perforated clamping flange for gripping the butt end of a ridge shingle therein. First and second shingles are thereby clamped atop the respective plates and in a side-by-side, ridge-line relationship. A second mounting bracket, overlapping the antecedent ridge shingles, is likewise nailed to the roof for subsequent clamping of a pair of ridge row shingles therein. This process is repeated until the ridge line is entirely shingled.
I have found that the underlying plates are effective in directing moisture away from the overlying shingles and cooperate with the perforated clamps to allow the butt end of the shingle to "breathe" so that moisture may pass therethrough. Accordingly, the utilization of my mount enhances the affixation of ridge shingles to the roof and prolongs shingle life without interfering with the conventional roofing method.
It is therefore, a general object of this invention to provide a bracket utilized in mounting shingles along a ridge line of a roof.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bracket, as aforesaid, adaptable for use on a ridge line of a roof having sloping surfaces of various pitches.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a mounting bracket, as aforesaid, which effectively inhibits the prolonged contact of damaging moisture with the ridge row shingles.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide a mounting bracket, as aforesaid, having fastener means thereon for clamping a ridge shingle atop a moisture-impervious plate and in a proper position relative to the ridge line.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mounting bracket, as aforesaid, which effectively affixes shingles to a roof and does not interfere with the conventional method of shingling.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.